


¿Saldrías a Hacer Las Compras Conmigo?

by ouxie



Series: Escondidos en la Multitud [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, F/M, Succubus, ah y tmb hay humanos i guess, y eso nose
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ouxie/pseuds/ouxie
Summary: A veces el requisito para cumplir tus sueños es simplemente enamorarte.... Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.
Series: Escondidos en la Multitud [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881664





	¿Saldrías a Hacer Las Compras Conmigo?

Nixe estaba acostumbrada a las miradas que recibía al caminar en la calle, a los comentarios fuera de lugar, y a los estúpidos rumores. Aunque a decir verdad, varios de los rumores eran verdad, pero igual le ofendía.

_ ‘¡Debe ser una mujer lujuriosa!’ _

_ ‘Ten cuidado, las mujeres como ella cambian su forma de ser para los hombres y después los tiran...’ _

_ ‘¡Qué miedo! ¡Seguro es una súcubo!’ _

Siempre se preguntaba qué pasaría si les mostrara que efectivamente era una súcubo, pero sería lo mismo que decir “ _¡Por favor, átenme en un palo, pongan leña en mis pies y préndanme fuego! _ ”, así que prefiere quedarse callada en su forma humana, tratando de convivir con los comentarios que le hace la gente, aquellos siendo maliciosos o de doble sentido. 

Nixe realmente deseaba ser humana, así que casi siempre estaba en esa forma. Sin embargo, tomaba mucha energía oscura de ella así que... Bueno, tenía que hacer cosas desagradables para conseguir energía de la lujuria masculina para seguir viéndose así. Realmente detestaba hacerlo, pero no tenía otra opción. 

Bueno, sí habían otras opciones, ¡y tenían un resultado permanente! pero, los requisitos hacían estas opciones no-viables...

La primer opción era terminar con su vida y esperar renacer como humano. La segunda, era enamorarse románticamente de un humano, y que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

Para un súcubo, la primera opción era menos alocada. ¿Un súcubo, enamorándose de un humano? ¿Y que el humano no sienta ningún sentimiento de atracción sexual al conocerla? Era estúpido siquiera pensar que era posible. Además, una vez que un súcubo alcance su edad adulta, transformarse en un humano ya no era posible, y a Nixe le faltaba alrededor de un año y medio para que eso sucediera, y ella ya estuvo tratando de enamorarse por más de cinco años, pero siempre, siempre, SIEMPRE, los hombres la miraban con los mismos asquerosos ojos. Se había rendido ya, y la idea de vivir una vida normal se había convertido en un simple sueño, imposible de alcanzar.

—

Era una mañana lluviosa. Su aroma, la causa por la que los humanos se volteaban a verla como animales hambrientos, se reducía drásticamente. Las miradas todavía estaban ahí, pero eran menos intensas.

Decidió que era un día perfecto para ir al supermercado y comprar unos ingredientes para realizar algunas platos de comida. Realmente no necesitaba comer, la energía oscura siendo la única de sus preocupaciones, pero si tenía los ingredientes y la oportunidad de crear comida, siempre lo hacía ya que lo encontraba muy relajante.

Realizando un conjuro que usó tantas veces que ya estaba completamente memorizado en su mente, Nixe cambia a su forma humana, agarra su lista de compras, su paraguas, y se dirige al supermercado más cercano a ella y con el que está más familiarizado, algo emocionada ya que no recuerda la última vez que fue.

Entra, siendo recibida por un empleado e ignorando como la mira por más de lo necesario y escuchando como Last Christmas de Wham! tocaba de fondo en repetición. ‘ _ Ah, supongo que ya son esos días, tal vez debería hacer un platillo basado en eso... _ ’. Tal vez piensen que es algo hipócrita porque ella es un demonio y navidad se trata del nacimiento de Cristo, pero en Japón realmente no se celebra por razones cristianas, así que daba igual. Antes de comprar los ingredientes para esta noche, Nixe se fija en su lista de compras, sin darse cuenta que estaba a punto de chocar a un hombre.

Choca con un hombre peliblanco y pecoso, con cara de alguien que parece que tener emociones no es un concepto con el que esté familiarizado. Nixe es algo más grande que él, y sin querer lo hace caerse.

“¡Ah! ¡Lo siento tanto!”. _‘_ _Mierda_ _’_ , piensa ella, _‘_ _Lo toqué; ahora no se va a despegar de mí hasta que... Ugh, encima seguro estará enojado’. _ Incluso aunque ella es un demonio, no puede evitar temblar y sudar un poco. Sin embargo, nada de eso sucede.

“ _No se preocupe, suele pasar_ ” dice el hombre sin darle mucha atención, agarrando su bolsa vacía que había terminado en el piso y continuando la búsqueda de sus necesidades.

_‘ ¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar...?_ _’_ , piensa Nixe. Esto  no era normal. Usualmente, cualquiera que esté cerca de ella no podía evitar mirarla. Y si tocaba a alguien, parecía que entraban en un trance del que no podían salir. El peliblanco apenas le echó un vistazo, y su mirada... No contenía lujuria, envidia... Nada, simplemente indiferencia. _‘_ _¿Siquiera es humano?_ _’_ , se pregunta, encontrándose también con una gran curiosidad sobre quién era él. Lastimosamente, antes de poder preguntarle su nombre, Nixe ya no podía encontrarlo, incluso después de buscarlo en el supermercado entero. Embobada, sale del supermercado con sus ingredientes, Last Christmas llegando a su fin de vuelta por duodécima vez desde que entró al establecimiento.

Cuando llega a casa, prepara pollo frito, quemándolo un poco al distraerse en sus propios pensamientos.

“Me pregunto si lo volveré a ver”, piensa en voz alta, el comentario siendo acompañado con un latido un poco más rápido de lo normal.

—

Era un día hermoso; era el 7 de abril, y los cerezos estaban más bellos que nunca. Lastimosamente, por la cantidad de gente que va a ver como florecen, no podía acercarse a apreciar la flora ya que ella terminaría siendo el centro de la atención, pero estaba conforme con admirar los cerezos de lejos.

Fue a una librería, aprovechando que no había mucha gente como usualmente había, y con la intención de leer sobre mitología y varios tipos de demonios. No iba con la idea de buscar una solución para dejar de ser un súcubo... No, para nada...

Fue entonces cuando lo realmente inesperado sucedió: lo encontró a él, leyendo un libro que parecía que era más grueso que su muñeca. Habían pasado casi cuatro meses desde la última vez que lo vió, pero aun se acordaba de él. ¿Cómo olvidaría ese pelo albino, esas pecas que parecían estrellas y constelaciones, y ese suceso en el super que le dio algo de esperanza, incluso aunque siga siendo una fantasía?

El corazón de Nixe empezó a latir un poco más rápido. Tenía ganas de hablarle, pero, ¿Qué le diría? ‘ _ ¡Hola, mi nombre es Nixe! ¡No sé si me recuerdas! ¡Hace unos meses hice que te cayeras en un supermercado! _ ’. Sí... No, no iba a hacer eso. Sin embargo, ¡Se encontró con una perfecta excusa! Aunque la librería era bastante grande, sólo habían cinco mesas, y todas las mesas tenían una persona en ella, ¡Así que no quedaría raro si se sentara en la mesa que estaba él! Fue lo más rápido que pudo a buscar un libro cualquiera (haciendo lo mejor que podía para no crear mucho ruido), ignorando completamente el objetivo por el que había entrado en primer lugar a la librería. Agarró un libro de romance inconscientemente y se fue a sentar a la mesa donde encontraba él, en la punta contraria para que no pareciera desesperada. El peliblanco le pegó una mirada y siguió leyendo sin darle mucha importancia. Nixe se sintió un poco desanimada por la indiferencia, ¡pero le iba a dar un poco de tiempo, y ya vería como él le pasaría hasta su número celular! Se puso a leer el libro que agarró, finalmente viendo su portada que decía ‘ _ Romance para Principiantes _ ’. Se sintió un poco ofendida por la elección del destino, pero se lo puso a leer y a esperar el inevitable momento en el que él se tirara a sus pies.

... O eso es lo que pensaba que pasaría, pero pasaron tres horas y todavía no le había pasado su información de contacto... Es más, ¡Ni siquiera le dió otro vistazo desde que se sentó! Esto no iba bien. Faltaba poco y nada para que la librería cerrara, y Nixe estaba empezando a ponerse nerviosa, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, no quería perder otra oportunidad de conocer—

“¿Estás bien?”

Nixe abre sus ojos llorosos, que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que estaban al borde de soltar lágrimas, y mira como, en la otra punta de la mesa, el chico pecoso le hace una pregunta en un susurro, en voz monótona y una cara sin ninguna emoción, aunque Nixe pensaba que podía notar un poco de preocupación.

“A-ah, sí, lo siento” dice, pasando su mano por sus ojos, secándolos levemente.

El chico dice ‘ _ hm’  _ como para reconocer su respuesta, y la conversación muere ahí. Pero Nixe ya no iba a esperar más. Se dio cuenta de lo mal acostumbrada que estaba; ella nunca se acercó a los hombres, siempre fueron ellos, pero obviamente este hombre no era como los otros. Estuvo leyendo este libro de guía sobre el romance por un buen tiempo, así que emplearía su conocimien—

“Hm, se siente como si acabara de tener un déjà vu” dice el hombre de repente, sin dejar de mirar su libro que ya estaba llegando al final.

“¿H-huh?” es lo único que llega a decir Nixe, su trance interrumpido de la nada.

“... Nos vimos en diciembre, ¿no? en el supermercado”. El peliblanco finalmente despega sus ojos del libro, mirándola en los ojos, con leve curiosidad encontrado en ellos, y un tono de voz que buscaba confirmación.

“¡Ah, sí!” responde la mujer, y recuerda nuevamente como fue su primer encuentro. “... Lo siento por hacer que te tropezaras”.

“No es nada, en serio. Te sorprendería la cantidad de veces que la gente se choca conmigo” responde, tono todavía monótono, pero ahora con un leve tono auto-despreciativo. “A veces siento que tengo un imán dentro de mí, ha”.

Nixe no puede evitar dar una risilla sofocada, pero su mente dice ‘ _ es ahora o nunca _ ’. Prepara todo el valor y trata de llenarse de confianza, cuando de repente ve como el chico cierra el libro, y nota que su portada dice algo sobre “cocina para expertos”.

“¿Te gusta cocinar?” pregunta, inevitablemente. 

“Ah... Sí. A veces doy clases teóricas de cocina”, responde.

Finalmente. Lo encontró.

_ ¡Un tema de conversación! _

“¡No puede ser! ¿En serio?” dice Nixe, elevando un poco la voz pero no lo suficiente como para que la echen de la biblioteca. “¿Podrías enseñarme a mí?”, pregunta, con un brillo que no recuerda haber tenido en sus ojos.

“Uh... Bueno, sí... Um, pero yo cobro... 3700 yen, y, uh... Mis clases son únicamente teóricas...” responde el peliblanco, con un poco de nerviosismo. 

“¡No importa!” dice Nixe, todavía muy emocionada. “Además, no es tan caro como pensé; definitivamente puedo pagarlo” dice la súcubo, con mucha seguridad. 

El hombre pecoso presiona sus labios, haciendo que su boca sea una fina línea. Suspira, al parecer rápidamente rindiéndose en buscar excusas que Nixe no sabía que escuchaba, y dice un bajo ‘ _ está bien _ ’.

Nixe rápidamente saca su celular. “¿Cuál es tu número? Ah, y tu nombre también”, dice emocionada, porque básicamente acababa de matar dos pájaros de un tiro.

“Mi número es 0X-XXXX-XXXX”, responde con un suspiro, mientras Nixe rápidamente lo escribe en su celular. “Y... mi nombre es  Uehara Hayato”.

—

**[Nixxx ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ ˋ)੭✧]**

Entonces la clase seria la semana que viene, no????

** [Uehara Hayato] **

si

**[Nixxx ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ ˋ)੭✧]**

Que emocionada estoy!!!!! no puedo esperar!!!!!

. . . Por cierto, disculpa si tenias algo mas que hacer( シ . .) シ

** [Uehara Hayato] **

no te preocupes, no tengo muchos estudiantes en el momento.

nos vemos el martes de la semana que viene.

**[Nixxx ଘ(੭ˊ꒳ ˋ)੭✧]**

Si!!! nos vemos!!! ( ≧ ▽ ≦ )/

—

Era rara, pero interesante. No podía evitar sentirse intrigado.

Hayato simplemente deseaba que la clase que viene no saliera mal, y espera pacientemente hasta el martes.

**Author's Note:**

> aki vamos


End file.
